Trapped
by Gorganzola
Summary: Bella and Sam Uley are bestfriends when they are younger but Sam moves away after an acident. Follow Bella through her life; will Sam come back and stay or will another guess take Bella away?


**Bella is younger; her best friend is Sam Uley but they haven't saw eachother for years. Emborc on a journey through life with Bella as she remembers her old life. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This story was origanally short for my English GCSE; new chapters will be posted. I take ideas to heart and read rewiews. Hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

"What was that?"

"Whoa! Watch out"

Then boom it hit me.

I woke up suddenly in a bright, open room that smelt like death. I could hear slow, high pitched beeping echoing each other in the distance,

"Ah you're finally awake" a voice chuckled,

"Where, where am I?" I managed to croak,

"You're in the hospital, you're going to be okay" intruded a familiar, weeping voice.

Another doctor burst into the room. "This patient is fine- minor concussion but nothing compared to the other that came in with her" he whispered to the short, pudgy nurse but his eyes where transfixed on me.

"Who?" I minced,

"You're friend. He will be okay; we have him under heavy sudation," his words where like a numb buzzing sound in my ears as he stared unwillingly towards the dark end of the ward, "Sam!" I demanded,

"Hush, you'll wake the other patients" he hissed.

"No, I want to see him, I must see him. Sam, Sam please!"

I protested my words as I jumped up from my bed pulling the wires from me while ragging the machine along too,

"Sit down! You don't want to do anymore damage to yourself now do you?"

"I'm sorry; I only want to see him"

"Just rest for now; tea Mrs Dwyer?"

"Wait! Mum don't leave me" I pleaded,

"I'll get you something to eat, as Dr. Christopher said you need your rest"

I sunk into my bed covering my eyes with my arm but it felt heavier than usual, I struggled to stay awake,

"Just a little more to go"

I snapped my head to the side to see a nurse put something into my drip,

"No, no please I want to stay awake"

I lied. My head was killing and my limbs were feeling heavier by the second. I've never been in this much pain before; I fought to stay awake but it didn't work. My eyes closed but I could hear my mother's conversation with Dr. Christopher,

"She's a fighter isn't she? Would she be upset?"

"Just like her dad, never gave up always fighting for what she believes in; I was afraid something like this was going to happen, I just knew it!" She cried,

"Now, now. She'll be fine; don't worry as long as she stays where she is. I'll break the news to her; or would you like to?"

"I don't know how she will react"

"Okay" whispered the doctor,

What where they talking about? I must get too Sam but Dr. Christopher wants me to stay here, I wonder why, I hope I haven't lost a toe or something.

I blanked out.

"Huh?"

I came back around my head still hurting; I waited a few minutes to hear for adult conversations. The silence was an all-clear but painful. It was painful because an increasing throbbing pain behind my eyes and at the center of my temple. I couldn't bear it anymore; I struggled out of bed, my clumsy feet were getting tangled in the duvet cover but I managed, stumbling keeping my balance I trudged on forward with my drip held firmly in my hand. This wasn't the first time this has happened but I was in and out of hospital within half an hour I must have really messed up this time for my mum to have been crying as bad as she was. I reached for my house-coat, once again I stumbled, tripping, my chin hit the freezing cold, solid flooring,

"Crud! Damn that hurt"

I gasped and covered my mouth. Slowly, I got to my feet; so much pain was flying up my legs from my knees as I leaned on them to get to my feet again a slight ringing in my ears, my short journey came to a halt.

I stood there motionless, could the morphine be kicking in?

I didn't stop. I had to keep going if I wanted to see my best friend no matter what he looked like, he's still my buddy Sam. I fought the pain to carry on moving, tears in my ears but I held them back I wasn't going to be a baby about this. Come on Bella you can't give up now you've this far I thought to myself, I stared back to see how far I have actually gotten which was quiet far, I was half way there now.

Creeping up to his hospital cot I was expecting to see Sam, but it wasn't him. That's not the best friend I've known for nearly all of my life. His eye where open but the color was gone from his big, beautiful, deep, brown eyes. I didn't understand, was he blind?

His body was perfectly the way I last saw him "Sam?"

He didn't move. Was he deaf too?

I searched high and low for his medical records; finally I found them they were right in front of me.

"Stupid," I laughed to myself,

My eyes skimmed over numerous sentences, graphs and figures but nothing that I wanted to know.

"LTM, huh what does that mean?"

I carried on reading until…

"Long-term memory loss!"

My eyes did really fill to the brim with tears now. What has happened? Will he remember me? Should I wake him up? And does he know who he is? The thoughts were spinning round and round in my head, I couldn't lose my best friend. My only friend.

"Oh my" I sobbed, turning to escape this terrible nightmare tripping over my feet as I ran.

As I ran my feet were slowly lifting from the floor, the hall was spinning as I ran, spiraling my way towards the double doors at the end of the corridor. I didn't seem to be getting any closer to them, I was getting further away.

I gradually slowed down but the doors carried on going. I came to a sudden stop; too my right a thin, short door appeared. I steeped towards it expecting it to move but I didn't. Creeping, I neared towards it. With that moment of opening and stepping in the doorway my eyes closed blank, I felt myself fall with a thud to the cool lining on the solid hospital floor.

I fidgeted for a minute. When I woke I was in my cot again, this time I couldn't move.

I was getting frustrated that I couldn't feel my legs; I lifted the itchy, rough bedding hoping they would still be there. To my surprise they were but, they had this uncomfortable metal cage around them.

The cage kept me pinned to the bed with the weight, when I moved it would creak and pull the skin on my leg with it. A passing nurse creped by,

"Excuse me, what are these for?"

I asked as politely as I could without getting myself angry.

She glanced at me but carried on walking, she was obviously one of the nurses that encountered my rant before. I crossed my arms and let out a loud sigh,

"Fine!"

She turned and almost growled at me. That was unreal she looked so fierce; I sunk into my pillow with fright covering my torso and face with each arm. Where was i?

Someone let off a loud scream, I jumped. Lying there in my cot still I sat up to an extant I struggled out of bed again the cages weighing me down the weight was pulling my legs to the floor.

"I wonder?"

I swung my legs back and forth to wake them up. After that attempt failed I reached for the wheelchair next to me ragging my body into the seat. It took a while longer than what I thought it would to get used to the fact I couldn't move from waist down. Slowly, I rolled down to Sam's bed again, when I reached him his was laying on his side so he must have woken up?

"Sam"

I whispered waiting for his slow reply,

"Mm"

"Oh Sam I thought I'd lost you"

But it wasn't him making the noise…

"Huh?"

Something black caught my eye I flinched, something really freaky is going on here. There it was again, faster this time it took a gush of wind with it blowing a few strands of my hair onto my face; I turned too looked around, then it slowed down and dashed out of the ward doors. I followed in curiosity, the shadow was quick I was finding it hard to keep up.

The figure turned to revel a face; I could have sworn I knew who it was,

"Hello? Wait! Please"

My voice strained, my throat was sore and dry. As I followed we came to the same corridor as before; I didn't want to be put back in that uncomfortable, itchy bed again. I stopped.

"No. I won't follow you"

Luck changed, the lights were beaming down on my sore, pale skin but I didn't mind because the figure stopped. Was it waiting for me?

"Wait! Please, who are you? Can you help Sam? Please. Is he blind, I need to know?"

I started to cry, tears streaming down my red cheeks, eyes burned with lack of sleep. It stopped and stared right at me I inhaled that much I was feeling light headed; I blinked and he was gone.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha"

"Where, where are you?"

"I'm right here"

I glanced to my side and screamed,

"Now, now don't be afraid"

As much as I wanted to not be afraid I was trembling, literally shaking gripping the arms of my chair.

"Look"

The voice was creepy but very familiar, he lifted his arm I flinched but he pointed towards an empty wall,

"What? There isn't anything there?"

"What? Yes there is; look again"

"Can I go home? Do you know what happened to Sam?" I motioned in his direction,

"Here?" he pointed,

I nodded hopefully I would get an answer this time rather than a snarl, he chuckled. I was still confused he didn't answer my question.

"This is the way home"

"Home?" I questioned, "I want Sam! Don't you see that?" raising my voice "answer me!" I screamed,

I could see his body shape more now; I did know him but he looked different,

"Yes, but I ask you this now;"

"Okay, but",

Before I could answer him he began to question me,

"Don't forget me okay?" he sighed, "I mean I did find you and Sam, I would like to meet up one time; if you want too that is?"

Who was he for me to remember?

"Sam?" called to my best friend, who was this I was talking too…

He let out a long sigh, "I'm…" he paused and smiled that was very familiar too; I sat there staring at him It was bugging me that I couldn't put a name to his face,

"Err, bye"

"What! Wait, who are you?"

He disappeared, what just happened to me? Why did he ask me not to forget him instead of answering my questions? I sat for a few minutes then wheeled my chair I wanted so bad to go see how Sam was doing; there it was again, that voice but I didn't see anyone, who was it?

"What's this? Oh a bracelet"

He must have dropped it here when I wasn't looking. I put the bracelet on my wrist then reality hit, I was still there. The door came closer to me like the wall had pushed toward me. The door creaked I gasped and tried to wheel backwards but it failed,

"No, no please!"

I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow but it didn't work.

The door was fully open now inside was just blackness, I was literally staring into nothing; the floor started to shake, my chair wheeled itself slowly forward, what was happening?

"Ahhh!"

I was screaming over what my lungs and throat would allow, my chest was cramping; the door flew towards me. I was moving so fast I couldn't catch my breath the room was completely black still; I could feel myself slowing down after a few seconds of hyperventilating until I could see dots of color striding past they appeared to be stars, pretty, very bright, colorful stars. The wind was warm, slowly blowing through my hair, it felt good.

Was that rain?

Rain, patting lightly on my face; where was I? Noises, sound effects, laughter and joys I must be home that figure was right,

"Thank God"

I jumped up out of bed the bright, warming summer light peeking through white blinds, my crystal reflecting glittery rainbows on objects in my room. I checked my legs for any sign of scars from the cages. I felt good as new; I ran for a shower that also felt good. I dried my overly long, wavy brown hair; I was thinking about dying it anyway, maybe a golden brown? I fixed my bangs, checked the mirror to see myself looking back but wait my eyes, they're yellow? A hint of brown still in there,

"Oh it's still summer",

I got dressed in record time throwing my peach baggy top, light blue demon mini shorts and low converse on but before I walked out of the door I remembered my wrist, it was still there a pink, sparkly, stretchy bracelet.

"That wasn't a dream"

I was confused again, it was real. I need Sam,

"Oh Sam!"

"Bella is that you?"

"Mum?"

My mum, the most beautiful woman in the world with her long, silky, dark brown hair. By shouting me from down the stairs she must have gotten bored of waiting for me to wake up and play a prank but she is always there for me when I have my little rants,

"Ha! Mum!"

"Yes Bells?"

"What time is it?"

"Eleven forty, why?"

"Oh nothing, has Sam knocked" There was a silence, "Mum?"

"Bella, Sam moved away after the accident what are you talking about?"

I looked around my room, pictures of me and him as kids, a scrap book popping open, I didn't want to open it; it would bring back bad memories. I rushed down stairs, tripping over every possible thing that I could,

"Bella, watch where you're walking"

"I'm sorry mum; spiral stairs really don't help the unco-ordinated"

"Ye, ye just be careful. Don't want to be in hospital again, do you?"

Hospital? Oh no, it was real.

"Hospital? Hey mum, how long ago was that?"

"Well you came home about two weeks ago. You've been shouting Sams name out in your sleep every night, you give Phil a heart attack every time; he really cares for you Bella? I hope you do for him too, or at least like him, keep it civil okay? And oh, the boy who brought you home from when you fell wants to drop by to see how you're doing"

Him! It must be him, now I can ask him his name! Surely it must be something nice to match him caring personality and looks.

"You were so lively in that hospital you convinced yourself you were trying to escape from the '_mind-controllers'_? You caused a riot in that place. They had you on the wrong medicine so you went just a little… Cookooo ha-ha-ha"

"Oh thanks mum"

"Well you should stop playing around in dangerous places"

"Oh, so! I live for the ADVENTURE!"

"You really don't remember do you?"

"Nope"

"Really? Well remember when Sam and you decided to investigate the old construction site, well you guys decided to go back there after your first trip and well I don't actually know why you were there but anyway they boy who brought you home was there too and…" the doorbell rang a faint buzz, "that must be him",

Mum no, oh god I can't face whoever it is. After the way I acted in the hospital he must think I'm so sort of crazy person!

"Well hello," she said before she even looked towards the door, "Oh my! Bella! Look who it is, it's"

"Sam! What are you doing back home?" I ran too him, so fast that I must have been a blur to my mother,

"Finally"

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you"

My mother interrupted our lovely blast from the past,

"Sam? Really, my you have grown!"

I've never saw my mothers face like this before she looked so dumbfounded. Sam's voice was as lovely as ever,

"I missed you"

"I know."

**I know it's short and i'm sorry about that; new chapters to come maybe near or after the new year. Merry Christmas readers.x**


End file.
